Three-dimensional printing, also known as additive manufacturing, is a process of making a three-dimensional solid object from a digital model of virtually any shape. Many three-dimensional printing technologies use an additive process in which an additive manufacturing device forms successive layers of the part on top of previously deposited layers. Some of these technologies use inkjet printing, where one or more printheads eject successive layers of material. Three-dimensional printing is distinguishable from traditional object-forming techniques, which mostly rely on the removal of material from a work piece by a subtractive process, such as cutting or drilling.
Some three-dimensional printers operate one or more printheads to form three-dimensional printed objects. Each printhead includes a plurality of ejectors that emit drops of one or more build materials to form a three-dimensional printed object on a layer-by-layer basis. During operation, some of the ejectors in the printhead may become clogged or otherwise fail to operate in a reliable manner. The printer moves the printhead to a maintenance station to perform printhead cleaning, purging, or other maintenance operations to return the ejectors to operation. In some embodiments, the printer operates the printhead to form a predetermined test pattern. The printer generates image data of the test pattern to identify inoperable ejectors to determine if a maintenance operation is necessary.
In many three-dimensional printers, the printhead forms printed test patterns on a surface of a print medium, such as a roll of metalized Mylar film, thermal paper, or another type of printing paper. The print medium roll is replaced after multiple printhead test pattern formation operations, and the print medium roll is one consumable item in the printer that contributes to the cost and operation of the printer. Additionally, many types of build material that are used in three-dimensional object printers are optically translucent or otherwise have a low contrast that reduces the effectiveness in detection of printed marks in the test pattern. Consequently, improved systems and methods for printhead maintenance that reduce the consumption of a print medium and improve the accuracy of test pattern analysis would be beneficial.